A Zippered Face Cupid
by Mad Hatter 'The Real One
Summary: Marshall Lee and Fionna a find a strange creature in the woods while adventuring, little did they know it would change their lives forever. Fiolee and Price GumballxOC


"Hey Marsh, I think I heard some thing move over in that direction. Let's go check it out." Fiona told Marshall Lee. "Whatever. I still can't believe you dragged me out here just 'cause you wanted to go lumping adventuring." Marshall Lee said nonchalantly, but really he loved going adventuring with Fiona, to bad she now likes the Flame Prince. "AHH."

Marshall heard Fiona scream. He rushed over there to find Fiona staring at a tree. "What afraid of a little tree, Fi-Fi?" Marshall teased. "Don't call me that. No, I'm not afraid of the tree but what ran behind it." Fiona said walking over to examine the tree. Marshall followed and floated behind the tree seeing a 'person' huddling at the base of the tree. The 'person' slowly looked up and the 'person' wasn't a person at all _**(A/N: I used a lot of persons in there didn't I?) **_"Fiona, you got scared by a lumping Zipper Monster. Hahaha." he laughed. "It's not funny." Fiona pouted, "What the lump is a Zipper Monster, anyway?"

"It's a Night-o-Sphere monster. They don't hurt or attack anyone, just scare them. Most have a zipper running vertically down their face, we call those Zipper Faces. But some, like this one, have them horizontally across their face, those are Zipper Mouths. Zipper Monsters don't speak, but are lumping great drawers and listeners. They get frightened by weapons," he paused looking down at her retractable sword, "and tend to cower when they see one. Hey you can come out now." The Zipper Mouth slowly came out then ducked back behind the tree the moment it spotted Fiona's sword. "Fiona, put away your lumping sword or it will never come out."

"Fine."

She put away her sword. It slowly came out, again. First, it barely peeped her head out, just enough that you could see the top half of it's face. Finally, ever so carefully it came out the whole way. It was a female, had sliver hair with big red eyes and a _**PALE**_ complexion. She wore a blue, long sleeved turtle neck shirt, a black skirt that reached to the knees, blue and black striped knee socks, and ankle-high, black heeled-boots. Her hair was long, it reached to her knees, and two chunks of it were it two pony-tails. She had her mouth un-zipped and you could see small, sharp teeth just placed all around, not in rows, and she had bags all over her eye area. All in all she was very cute.**(1)**

"What is your name?" Marshall ask the Zipper Mouth gently. Fiona was shocked to see this side of him.

The Zipper Mouth covered her face and looked away. "Hide, scared, dark?" Marshall guessed. The Zipper Monster shook her head to all of these. "Shy?" Fiona asked. The Zipper nodded her head, as if saying yes. Then, she leaned against a tree. "Tree, support, bark?" Fiona guessed. The Zipper Monster shook her head. "Um, lean." Marshall added to the list. The Zipper Mouth nodded yes. "Shylean**(2)**. Is that your name?"

Shylean nodded. "Well, Shylean. I'm Fiona and this is Marshall Lee. Marsh we should get back to the tree house it looks like it's going to rain."

"Whatever."

.**.:At the Tree House:.**.

"Cake, I'm home. I brought some guests is that, okay?" Fiona called into the tree house.

"Sure, baby cakes. I'm making some snacks, do you and your guests want some?"

Looked over top Shylean to see if she wanted anything. Shylean wrote chips in the air.

"Sure. Some strawberries for me and Marshall. And some chips for a friend I just me awhile ago."

"What kind?"

Fiona looked at Shylean again and Shylean put her two fists on top of her head to make it look like she had mouse ears. "Cheddar cheese, please."

"Coming right up, sugar."

When Cake got down stairs and saw Shylean she freaked, which resulted in Shylean cowering behind Fiona. "Fiona, what is that thing behind you?" Cake screeched, her entire body frizzing up.

"Cake, this is my other guest. Her name is Shylean. Now I know she looks scary, but she's not. She couldn't hurt a fly." Fiona said in a calm voice. "Well why does she have a unzipped zipper where her mouth would be?"

"Oh that's because she's from the Night-o-Sphere." Marshall add his input.

"Are you sure she won't hurt us?" Cake asked, causally.

"Yes positive." Fiona said, "All she does is scare and the only way she scares is popping out of nowhere, I mean, look at her she's adorable."

"That she is, that she is." Cake mumbled, "Hun, Prince Gumball and Lord Monchromicorn are coming over later for dinner, is that ok?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

.**.:One Hour Later:.**.

_Knock…Knock…Knock_

"Shylean, sweetie could you get that?" Cake asked the sweet Zipper Monster. Shylean nodded a yes. Cake, Fiona, and Marshall cleared the coffee table until they hear a unmanly shriek at the door. They got to the door and saw a scared looking Prince Gumball and a cowering Shylean. "Fiona, what was that thing that answered the door and why isn't died?" PG screamed. Shylean somehow got behind Fiona and squeezed her arms. "PG, this thing is a Zipper Monster and _she_ has a name, it's Shylean. Two, she's not dead because she is harmless. And three, don't you dare yell at me, boy. What's go you in a bad mood?"

"Trouble at the castle. We are getting ready for the Winter Snow Ball that's in three days and no one sees to know how to do anything."

Everyone did a o sigh with their mouths while almost everyone, Shylean tried and failed to make her mouth into a o shape. "Cake is dinner ready?" Fiona asked. "Yep, just about."

Shylean finally stopped hiding behind Fiona and when PG got a good look at her he ran over there and hugged Shylean and started rubbing their cheeks together. "PG what the lump are you doing?"

"She's so adorable. So cute. So, so, so cute.**(3)**" he kept muttering. Shylean was trying to push him off without success. "PG let go of her and sit at the table." Cake said. Shylean looked relived. "Thank you! J" she wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Cake. "No problem. J" Cake wrote back. "Food's ready."

.**.:After Dinner:.**.

"That was great, Cake." Fiona said. "Good as always." PG said. LM tapped something that made Cake blush. Marshall was to lost in thought to say anything. Shylean just nodded along with everyone else. "Fiona, Cake, Marshall Lee, and Shylean, I invite you all to the Winter Snow Ball." PG said before leaving. LM followed along. "I got to go, too. Bye Cake, Shylean, and Fiona." Marshall said. "Shylean do you have a place to stay?" Fiona asked. Shylean shook her head no. "Hun you're staying with us do NOT even try to fight." Cake said.

.**.::.**.

**Neko: First cartoon story. Yea.**

**(1)To my readers who also draw. Can some of you draw this? I just want to see what you guys think Shylean looks like.**

**(2)Pronounced just as it is spelled.**

**(3)I gave him a weakness for cute things.**


End file.
